Jesse Aarons
Jesse Aarons is a young boy who lives on a farm with his family and is best friends with Leslie Burke. Personality pornstar Relationships Leslie Burke: Leslie Burke is new to Lark Creek. At a race on the first day of fifth grade, Leslie beats Jess. Afterwards, she offers her hand in friendship, but Jess ignores it and storms off, mad that he was beaten. After school, Jess gets off the bus with one of his little sisters, and then to his dismay, Leslie also comes out. She tells him she lives here, that they are neighbors. Jess seems to accept this and carries on. One day after school, start talking and getting to know each other as they wander off into the woods. After discovering a rope, they swing across it and discover an old, abandoned tree house. Leslie's imagination brings it to life, and they dub the land "Terabithia." Over the next few days, they fix up the tree house and paint it using Leslie's parents' supplies. As time goes by, Leslie and Jess become best friends. Along the way, they go through challenges, both in Terabithia and the real world. Jess gets Leslie a dog, which she names Prince Terrien. On a Saturday, Leslie decides to go to Terabithia, but Jess does not go with her because he chooses to go to a museum with their music teacher, Miss Edmunds. Unfortunately, the rope snaps, and she falls on a rock in the water striking her unconscious, resulting in her death. Jess is shocked and confused because of this sudden tragedy. When Jess and his parents go to Leslie's house, Leslie's dad says that "She loves you." Eventually, Jess accepts Leslie's death and moves forward. Mr & Mrs Aarons: Jesse's relationship with his parents is quite bad at first. He feels unaccepted by them and feels that he must try hard to impress them. However, after Leslie's death, he finds that they do really care for him a lot and their relationship seems to imrpove after that. Your friend Leslie is dead. She drown in the creek this mourning, aparently she tried to swing across the rope but it broke. I think she hit her head. He feels terrible towards his parents because he let them down May Belle Aarons: May Belle is Jesse's younger sister. He is very protective and caring towards her, although he can be sharp with her. He is quick to anger and sometimes hurts her without meaning to, but he really loves her. Joyce Ann: Jesse is neutral towards his younger sister, Joyce Ann, as she is quite young and is unable to socialize with him yet. Elle & Brenda Aarons: Jesse's relationship with his older sisters is quite bad. They are constantly irritating him and are very unsympathetic towards him. You can't. Go home, this is our place. I said go home! It's all gone. Do you think the bible says is she going to Hell? Yes, it did I didn't want him to invite me. I didn't invite her to the mueesem. I am going to hell and I didn't and I didn't believe in the bible. I wasn't there to go with her, it's my faulte . Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters